I'd Lie
by LumosOrion
Summary: SONG FIC-Kuki is denying how much she likes wally


**I don't think that passenger seat****  
****Has ever looked this good to me****  
****He tells me about his night****  
****And I count the colors in his eyes**

Kuki looked at the passenger seat in Wally's orange lambourghini. She was smiling as Wally told her what he had done earlier, she wasn't listning though, she was looking into the depths of his electric green eyes.

**He'll never fall in love he swears****  
****As he runs his fingers through his hair****  
****I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

Wally looked up at Kuki and grinned, she was talking about true love again.

"I'm never gonna fall in love" He said running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

Kuki burst out laughing, Wally joined in after a while not realising Kuki was laughing because she was hoping deep down that he was wrong, that he would fall in love with her.

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind****  
****He tells a joke I fake a smile****  
****That I know all his favorite songs and**

Wally told Kuki one of the jokes he picked up from his friends which she didn't exactly like. She smiled at it, not over the joke but at how Wally seemed to be beaming. He picked up his iPod, probably listening to Bowling for Soup, Papa Roach, MCR, Slipknot, or maybe even Hollywood Undead. 

**I could tell you his favorite colors green****  
****He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth****  
****His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes****  
****And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie****  
**

Kuki looked at Wally from across the quad, hanging out with his group of friends, the bad bunch of the school.

"Kuki stop ogling Wally" Abby smirked. "We know you like him but this is stalker like"

"It is not!" Kuki gasped. "And I don't like him!"

"Oh please! You probably know his fave color, his hobbie and when he was born" Fanny laughed.

"Green, arguing and the 17th" Kuki muttered.

"See that's proof that you love him" Abby said.

"I don't love him!" Kuki lied calmly.

**He looks around the room****  
****Innocently overlooks the truth****  
****Shouldn't a light go on?****  
****Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**

Wally looked around the room, he caught Kuki staring at him but overlooked it, thinking she was looking at something behind him. Kuki was thinking, shouldn't someone just tell him? Doesn't he realise that she had memorized everything about him for so long?

**He sees everything black and white****  
****Never let nobody see him cry****  
****I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

Kuki believed that Wally saw everything in black and white, he never seemed to notice bright colours anymore.

Kuki accidentally walked into Wally's room when he was crying. She rushed over and put her arm around him comfortingly.

"Go away Kuki," He sniffed.

"Wally you're crying!" Kuki said.

"Bullshit, I never cry" He lied.

Kuki secretly like the way they were sitting, Wally's head buried in her hair while he was crying and her hugging him close. She was sure not to let anybody see.

**I could tell you his favorite colors green****  
****He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth****  
****His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes****  
****And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

Kuki watched Wally work on his 'project', he was working on a old battered car, he had rebuilt everything even the engine. She kept on thinking about how great it would be if he actually liked her back. It took her not long to realise he was still wearing the green rag on his bicep which she tore from her sweater when he got injured 3 weeks ago.

**He stands there then walks away****  
****My God, if I could only say****  
****I'm holding every breathe for you****  
**

Wally had just visited Kuki after school after finding out that she was sick. He stood there for a while after their conversation ended, then told her he had to go and walked out. She watched him and was holding herself back from telling him how much she cared.

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar****  
****I think he can see through everything but my heart**

Kuki accidently walked in on Wally rocking out while playing his electric guitar. He was on his knees on the floor, shirtless, wearing a green bandana and playing his green and orange guitar.

-00-

"I'm fine" Abby sighed.

"Abby that's bullshit, especially as you've dropped your third person thing" Wally said.

"How can you see through me boy?" Abby smiled.

**First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"****  
****So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle****  
**

When Kuki woke up, she remembered that she was at a sleepover, she saw Wally asleep next to her, shirtless, showing off a flawless 8pack. She couldn't get her mind off how beautiful he was. Later that morning, all the girls were in Abby's room getting ready, Kuki had already put her clothes on, so she was doing her make up and hoping that Wally would finally recognise her.

**Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green****  
****He loves to argue oh and it kills me****  
****His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes****  
****And if you asked me if I love him****  
****If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

Kuki was walking down the street, she turned her head a little bit to see Wally kissing his new girlfriend Alison, Kuki felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I should have told him" She whispered.

She walked away in silence, picking up her bag and leaving with her Mom, getting on a plane back to Japan.

-3 years later—

"~And the new popstar Kuki has made a new debut single! Borrowing the song 'I'd Lie' By Taylor Swift!~"

Wally was half listening to the radio, when this came up he immediately shifted all his attention to it.

"This goes out to my ex-best friend, I left him 3 years ago with out telling him that I was moving. I hope he's forgiven me. Wally this is about you."

Wally jumped up and grabbed his hoodie and car keys before driving all the way to the local radio station where Kuki was being interviewed.

"Kooks" Wally gasped, seeing her sitting there.

"Who's the boy? Get him out of here!" The station manager yelled.

"Kooks! I forgive you!" Wally yelled struggling against the guards.

"Wally!" Kuki gasped running over and hugging him.

Wally bent down and kissed her. Kuki knew just then that she should of just told him in the first place.

* * *

Lol i'm loving songfics atm,

To Anyone who bothers to read my stories,  
My stories, unlikely circumstances and innocence- i havent given up on them i'm writing them now :D


End file.
